Cloud computing services have become increasingly available to individuals and business entities in order to allow those individuals or business entities to expand their information technology (IT) infrastructures and resources in a dynamic manner. These individuals and business entities often enter into contracts with the cloud services provider at times in which the individual's or business entity's internal IT infrastructures or resources are over-utilized or otherwise insufficient to accommodate an increase in network activity. This increase in network activity may be due to, for example, an increase in sells of their respective goods or services. Thus, an individual or business entity may take advantage of the economies of scale associated with the public and other forms of cloud computing services.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.